poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion
Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey: Power of illusion '''''is another Winnie the Pooh crossover planned '''to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot When Mizrabel finds herself an unwilling resident of the Wasteland, she wants to find a way out with the help and return of Mike's evil personality Mal (from ''Total Drama All Stars). By using the powers of the Castle of Illusion to drain the paint of popular characters in the cartoon world, Mizrabel seeks to gain some means of traveling back there, while Mal kidnaps Christopher Robin in attempt to lure Winnie the Pooh and his friends to rescue him, only then would he have them trapped and have his revenge. Mickey (along with Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Skipper, Bloom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gwen, and their friends, as well as Bowser Koopa and his recruits) must rescue his fellow characters, save Minnie and Christopher Robin, and defeat Mizrabel and Mal. Trivia *Christopher Robin, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sora, Kairi, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Zowie Polie, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Butcher, Seacat, Giggles, Struts, Caitlyn Gellar, Merlin, Archimedes, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Jack Frost, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fredzilla, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Brick, Jo, Anne Maria, The Bowser Family, Azula, The Psycho Rangers, The The Phantom Blot, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, Judge Frollo, Yzma, Percival C. McLeach, Madam Mim, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, and Mal guest star in this film. *Mal and Mizrabel will form the Big Bad Duumvirate in this crossover. *Due to some of the Disney Villains being held captive by Mizrabel in the real version of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, the Crime Empire, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, Judge Frollo, Yzma, Percival C. McLeach, Madam Mim, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Plankton, Heather, Alejandro, and Scott will be helping Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Skipper, Bloom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Princess Anna, Gwen, Mickey Mouse, and their friends in this film. *The reason why the Jungle Book Vultures, Kronk, Zhane, and Korra and her friends are the only members of Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures team guest starring in this film, is because Jiminy Cricket and Zazu appeared in the real version of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *A reason why Huey, Dewey, and Louie are guest starring in this film is because Scrooge McDuck appeared in the real game. * A reason why most of TheAngryPepe1992's Sora's Adventures team is guest starring in this film is because Donald Duck and Goofy had made appearances in the real game, and TheAngryPepe1992 will make ''Sora's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' in the near future. *This film takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars'', which explains Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, their friends, and the villains facing Mike's evil personality, Mal. *This film will reveal how Mizrabel not only brought Mal back to life, but also back to existence. * In one scene of the film, Anna will ask who Mal is, and Mike will explain about his past with the evil alternate personality. * Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen and Olaf have met Oswald before in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Epic Mickey. * Harry Potter and his friends have met Oswald before in ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Epic Mickey''. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Video Game films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films